Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Credits
Full Credits for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cast Starring Cast-- Season One *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Agent Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons Guest Stars-- Season One Episode 1.01: Pilot *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson *Shannon Lucio as Debbie *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson *Aaron Behr as Angry Man *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson *Sarah Dumont as Beautiful Woman *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris *Kevin Sifuentes as Technician Episode 1.02: 0-8-4 *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Carlos Leal as the Archaeologist *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury (cameo) *Anthony Dilio as Cusi *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca *Morgan Benoit as Perez (uncredited) *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui (uncredited) *Mario Perez as Lopez (uncredited) Episode 1.03: The Asset *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *Assaf Cohen as the Translator *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Brandon Molale as Smith *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as the Innkeeper *Nick Gracer as an Armed guard *Dominic Burgess as the Englishman Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress *Ruth Negga as Raina *Louis Ozawa Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Shannon Lucio as Debbie *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Tzi Ma as Agent Kwan Chen *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese Teenager #1 *Alice Wen as Chinese Teenager #2 Episode 1.06: FZZT *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Titus Welliver as Agent Felix Blake *Robert Maffia as Baker *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *David Michael Paul as Justin *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts *Unknown Actor as Frank Whalen Episode 1.07: The Hub *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Ilia Volok as Vladimi *Alison White as Marta *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw *Vladimir Sizov as Siberian Solider #1 Episode 1.08: The Well *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward *Micah Nelson as Grant Ward's younger brother *Alex Neustaedter as Maynard Ward *Toby Wilson as Neils *Josh Diogo as Bjorn *Sylvia Brindis as Elena *Samantha Cutaran as Karine *Steve De Castro as Ador *Dennis Keiffer as Rollo *Jessen Noviello as Lars *Brian Orosco as Olaf Episode 1.09: Repairs *Robert Baker as Tobias Ford *Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger *Mickey Maxwell as Officer *Beth Kennedy as Martha *Max Osinski as Agent Davis Episode 1.10: The Bridge *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Molly McCook as Laura Hayward *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson *Paul Lacovara as Brian Hayward *Rico Devereaux as a prison guard *Paul Sanchez as Tiny *Albert Marrero Jr. as a trainer Episode 1.11: The Magical Place *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand *Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Aiden Turner as Vanchat *Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville *Samantha Cutaran as Karine *Imelda Corcoran as Dr. Goodman *Darren Dupree Washington as Interrogating Agent *David Lim as Waiter *Christopher Rocha as Tow Truck Driver *Justin Gant as PD Guard #1 *Wayne Alon Scott as PD Guard #2 *Matt Mullins as Centipede Soldier #2 *Adam Lytle as Centipede Soldier #3 Episode 1.12: Seeds *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer *Christine Adams as Agent Anne Weaver *Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan *Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley *Zachary Burr Abel as Tad (uncredited) Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Carlo Rota as Luca Russo *Emily Baldoni as Sofia *T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini *Stan Lee as Debonair Gentleman *Ludwig Manukian as the Conductor *Brandon Molale as Smith Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. *Bill Paxton as Agent John Garrett *Elena Satine as Lorelei *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Sarayu Rao as Dr. Jazuat *Michael J. Silver as Alpha *Jake Newton as Beta *Julie Civiello as Nicole Mackenzie Episode 1.15: Yes Men *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie *Dylan Bruno as Rooster *Alicia Lagano as Rosie *Allan Graf as Sheriff Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning *Bill Paxton as Agent John Garrett *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Titus Welliver as Agent Felix Blake *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Brad Dourif as Thomas Nash Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn *Bill Paxton as Agent John Garrett/The Clairvoyant *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Christine Adams as Agent Anne Weaver *Dayo Ade as Agent Barbour *James Macdonald as Agent Jacobson *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw *Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade *Braden Moran as Agent Jones *Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin *Alex Daniels as Agent Chaimson (uncredited) Episode 1.18: Providence *Bill Paxton as Agent John Garrett/The Clairvoyant *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga as Raina *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Patton Oswalt as Agent Eric Koenig *Patrick Brennan as Blackout *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw *Braden Moran as Agent Jones *Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin *Rich Paul as Agent #1 *Bayardo De Murguia as Agent #2 *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky *Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter *Ramon Hilario as Ernesto the barber *Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade (uncredited) Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Patton Oswalt as Agent Eric Koenig *Tsai Chin as Mrs. May *Potsch Boyd as Fisherman Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Jeris Lee Poindexter as Older Man *Josh Breeding as a Parking Attendant Episode 1.21: Ragtag *Bill Paxton as John Garret/Clairvoyent *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga as Raina *Austin Lyon as Grant Ward (teenager) *Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs *Paul Elia as Diaz *Joel Johnstone as Ott *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky *Ramon Hilario as Ernesto *Jay Montalvo as Reporter *Mark Berry as Admiral Jolnes *Aaron Landon as Pizza Delivery Guy *Unknown actor as Alejandro Castillo Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End *Bill Paxton as John Garrett *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Ruth Negga as Raina *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs *Josh Daugherty as Kyle Zeller *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Patton Oswalt as Agent Billy Koenig *Mark Berry as Admiral Jolnes *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson *Asif Ali as Jesse Fletcher *Kyla Garcia as Mrs. Zeller *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson *Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee *Unknown as Skye's Father Starring Cast-- Season Two TBA Guest Stars-- Season Two *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall Crew Created By *Joss Whedon *Jed Whedon *Maurissa Tancharoen Producers * Joss Whedon executive producer * Jed Whedon executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen executive producer * Jeffrey Bell executive producer * Jeph Loeb executive producer * Alan Fine executive producer * Stan Lee executive producer * Joe Quesada executive producer * Monica Owusu-Breen co-executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski co-executive producer * Rafe Judkins producer * Lauren LeFranc producer * Garry A. Brown producer * Samantha Thomas producer * Chris Cheramie co-producer * Shalisha Francis co-producer * Brent Fletcher supervising producer * Robert Parigi associate producer Directed By *Joss Whedon **''Pilot'' *David Straiton **''0-8-4'' **''Beginning of the End'' *Milan Cheylov **''The Asset'' **''Providence'' *Roxann Dawson **''Eye-Spy **''Ragtag'' *Jesse Bochco **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' *Vincent Misiano **''FZZT'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' *Bobby Roth **''The Hub'' **''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' **''End of the Beginning'' *Jonathan Frakes **''The Well'' *Billy Gierhart **''Repairs'' **''Nothing Personal'' *Holly Dale **''The Bridge'' *Kevin Hooks **''The Magical Place'' *Ken Fink **''Seeds'' *Paul Edwards **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' *John Terlesky **''Yes Men'' Written By *Joss Whedon **''Pilot'' *Jed Whedon **''Pilot'' **''0-8-4'' **''The Asset'' **''Repairs'' **''Seeds'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Beginning of the End'' *Maurissa Tancharoen **''Pilot'' **''0-8-4'' **''The Asset'' **''Repairs'' **''Seeds'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Beginning of the End'' *Jeffrey Bell **''0-8-4'' **''Eye-Spy'' **''Ragtag'' *Brent Fletcher **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' **''The Magical Place'' **''Providence'' *Paul Zbyszewski **''FZZT'' **''The Magical Place'' **''End of the Beginning'' **''Nothing Personal'' *Monica Owusu-Breen **''The Well'' **''Seeds'' **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' *Shalisha Francis **''The Bridge'' **''Yes Men'' *Rafe Judkins **''The Hub'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' *Lauren LeFranc **''The Hub'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' *DJ Doyle **''Nothing Personal'' Director of Photography *David Boyd **''Pilot'' *Feliks Parnell **''0-8-4'' **''Eye-Spy'' **''FZZT'' **''The Hub'' **''The Bridge'' **''Seeds'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' **''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' **''Yes Men'' **''End of the Beginning'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Providence'' **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' **''Nothing Personal'' **''Ragtag'' **''Beginning of the End'' *Jeff Mygatt **''The Asset'' **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' **''The Well'' **''Repairs'' **''The Magical Place'' Production Designer *Gregory Melton Editors *Paul Trejo **''Pilot'' **''0-8-4'' **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' **''The Hub'' **''The Bridge'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' *Joshua Charson **''Pilot'' **''The Asset'' **''FZZT'' **''Repairs'' **''Seeds'' **''Yes Men'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Nothing Personal'' *Debbie Germino **''Eye-Spy'' **''The Well'' **''The Magical Place'' **''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' *David Crabtree **''End of the Beginning'' **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' **''Nothing Personal'' **''Beginning of the End'' *Conrad Smart **''Providence'' **''Ragtag'' Music *Bear McCreary Casting *Sarah Halley Finn *Tamara Hunter Costume Designer *Betsy Heimann **''Pilot'' *Ann Foley **''0-8-4'' **''The Asset'' **''Eye-Spy'' **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' **''FZZT'' **''The Hub'' **''The Well'' **''Repairs'' **''The Bridge'' **''The Magical Place'' **''Seeds'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' **''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' **''Yes Men'' **''End of the Beginning'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Providence'' **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' **''Nothing Personal'' **''Ragtag'' **''Beginning of the End'' Category:Full Credits Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.